


The press Interview

by tenisa



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenisa/pseuds/tenisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger has a press interview planned and feels ready to make her relationship known to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The press Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, I just wrote a one shot and I would really love if you guys could give me some feed back just for me to know if I should try to write something longer :)  
> ps: English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are things that don't make a lot of sense or seem weird.

As soon as practice was over, Ali rushed off the field to have a quick shower before her interview. She didn’t play good and she could tell that the coach thought that too by the worried look he gave her. He didn’t say anything directly to her because he knew the interview stressed her out and he didn’t want to put any extra pressure on her.

Ali was one of the players of the Washington Spirit who had to give many interviews because of the role she played in the National Team. Usually before each national camp the local channel phoned her to ask for an interview and she had no choice but to accept it since it was part of her endorsement with the NWSL. She didn’t mind talking about the team or her four-years stay in Germany. She actually loved it but what she didn’t like was when the press asked about her personal life such as her dating life. Some interviewers were polite enough not to ask her about it and just stuck to soccer-related questions. But there were quite a few interviewers who frequently crossed the line and it started to happen more and more. It was understandable since her public exposure had grown bigger with the World Cup coming up but it still bugged her that her private life couldn’t just stay private. On the other hand she didn’t want to talk about her love life because she didn’t feel ready for it and was scared about the outcomes.

As hot water ran down her body, Ali found herself lost in her thoughts. She dreaded the interview but the more she thought about how she would react if the dating question would come up, the more she made up her mind. She felt ready to finally answer the question.

She quickly put on a pair of black leggings and a white tee before heading toward the journalist and the cameraman, who were waiting for her on the other side of the field. While walking, she kept motivating herself to answer that stupid question and not to chicken out. The sport journalist came up to her and introduced himself. He hadn’t interviewed her before and was really excited to finally meet the famous Ali Krieger in person. He told her the basics about himself and asked her about her day. He was trying the best he could to make Ali feel comfortable and tried to joke around. Ali was actually starting to tense up a little bit and she wished he would stop talking and begin the real interview. She just wanted to get over with it.

After about 10 minutes, he ran out of things to say and he led Ali to her spot. The cameraman got ready and the interview, which Ali was stressed about, finally came to a start. He asked her some basic questions about her career and what she was hoping for the season with the Spirits. Then he asked about more personal questions such as her favorite coffee shop in town or her best memory in high school. At one moment, Ali thought he was going to ask her about her love life but he didn’t. The interview came to an end and Ali realized that today wasn’t the day when she was finally revealing to the world the person she loved. In a weird kind of way, Ali was both relieved and upset. She had finally made up her mind and it had to be the day when the journalist respected her private life. For once she wished the sport channel had sent her a bad-mannered journalist.

She thanked the media crew and made her way towards the other way of the field where a certain blond goalkeeper was also giving an interview. She stood 3 meters away and tried to listen to what the blond was saying. She couldn’t help but smile every time the blond answered a question. She couldn’t also help but notice how hot her girlfriend was and how happy she was after 4 years of dating. The blond noticed her presence and a smile lit up her face. At the same moment the journalist asked the goalkeeper about her dating life. Ali felt her girlfriend tense up.

“Non-existent…” answered Ashlyn just before Ali stepped in and whispered in her ear a “I’m ready” before kissing her on the cheek.

“…I mean…non-existent except when it comes to this incredible woman.” Ashlyn added, looking right at the camera before leaning in to kiss Ali.


End file.
